


Wash The Funk Off

by wattpads_songbird



Series: Badass Cinnamon Roll Angel Cake (2015) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Cas Appreciation Week (2015), Castiel in the Bunker, Grumpy Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattpads_songbird/pseuds/wattpads_songbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Castiel was normally quite a happy person, there were days that he could be quite...pissy. Today was one of those days where the sweet side of Castiel had taken a siesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash The Funk Off

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr movement to appreciate everyone's favorite "badass cinnamon roll angel cake".
> 
>  

July 9 | Cas Appreciation Week | Favorite Personality Trait | Bitch/Over Dramatic Streak

“Son of a bitch,” Dean cursed, glaring at the coffee maker. He had just bought this one. There was no way in hell it could be broken already.

“What is it?” a groggy voice mumbled. 

Dean looked over his shoulder at a tousled Cas. “Coffee maker’s busted.”

A pout instantly pulled at Cas’ lips. “Did you try turning it off and turning back on again?” he asked. Upon seeing the look Dean was giving him, Cas harrumphed, “What? I was given the impression that that was the first thing to do when faced with difficulties pertaining to technologies.” Cas’ eyes narrowed at Sam who sat eating his whole grain bagel. Sam had been the one to tell him that. Had he lied?

With a shrug, Dean turned back to the coffee maker. He unplugged it, waited a few seconds, and then plugged it in once more. Hitting the brew button, an awful grumbling sound filled the kitchen. Dean quickly canceled the brew, afraid that it might combust. 

“I told you that we should’ve gotten that other coffee maker,” Cas accused, folding his arms across his  
chest.

Dean threw his hands in the air. “This was on sale!” 

Castiel made a grumbling sound that sounded very similar to the coffee maker and shuffled out of the kitchen. He had decided that there was no point in today, so he would just go back to bed. Pushing the door open with his toe, Cas slipped inside his room. He fell face first into his pillow and groaned. All he wanted was coffee. 

A shiver ran down Cas’ spine so he quickly nestled under the blankets. He thought he was situated comfortably when all of a sudden, he was burning up under the blankets. Quickly kicking them off, he instantly felt better. He sighed and curled into a ball; this the way he usually slept. Then, once again, Cas shivered slightly. 

He groaned. This day was doomed from the start. 

After frowning at the ceiling for an hour or so, Castiel finally decided that he was not going to fall back asleep. He dragged himself out of bed and shuffled back towards the kitchen. 

“Hey, buddy,” Dean greeted. “I made a run up to the gas station for coffee. Yours is still on the counter.”

Looking over at the counter, a lone coffee was left in the cardboard drink holder. Castiel grunted and retrieved the coffee. He took a sip, and his nose crinkled as the coffee was lukewarm at best. 

Dean chuckled, “The microwave’s not broken, y’know.”

“What’s the point? Nothing matters,” Cas said glumly before making his way towards the living room. 

Sam looked up from the newspaper he was reading and over at Dean. “What crawled up his ass and died?”

Dean shrugged. “He’s just in a funk.” 

Cas’ _funk_ continued throughout the afternoon as he layed sprawled out on the couch. 

“Now that I’m human, that means I’m gonna die someday,” he said out of the blue.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean said, “You better not anytime soon.” 

“Life is so arbitrary.”

“Arbitrary?”

“While you think you have a definition of life, you really don’t. For something to be defined means it could only be one thing, but life is without pattern, without reason. So what is the purpose of life, the purpose of something that there’s not any definition to? Is the purpose to be like the coyote and to constantly chase the road runner till we die. Maybe it’s a changing definition, but surely you’d never be able to keep up with all the changes.”

Dean just rolled his eyes.

“Why is ketchup called ketchup?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dean said, “So first you’re asking the meaning of life, and then you’re asking about ketchup?”

Cas shrugged. “I was thinking about the meaning of life to other things, like bees, and then I thought their life has a pattern. They pollinate flowers and vegetables and make honey and then die...or get stepped on and then die. Then I was thinking about a vegetable’s life. Then I thought about ketchup. It’s a weird name. Ketchup.” There were a few moments of silence before, “I wonder why the Grumpy Cat is grumpy. Is his life predictably grumpy? If it’s always grumpy though, is it really grumpy? There’d be no good mood to compare the grumpiness to. Is he just a cat then?”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Dean said, rising to his feet. 

Cas narrowed his eyes at him. “All of my questions are very justifiable.”

“Of course,” Dean said before walking down the hallway towards Sam’s room. The door was opened so he walked in saying, “Grab a swimsuit.”

Sam closed his book. “Uh, why?” 

“I’m gonna throw Cas into the nearest river to see if it’ll wash the funk off him.” 

Dean returned to the living room and threw a pair of extra swim trunks at Cas, who made no move to catch the article of clothing. They landed over Cas’ face. His voice was slightly distance as he asked, “What’re these?”

“Swim trunks,” Dean replied.

Cas pulled the shorts off his face and sat up slightly. “Is there a pool in here?” Dean shook his head. At least, he didn’t think there was. “I don’t wanna go anywhere,” Cas said exasperatedly, falling back onto the couch.

“Sucks to be you,” Dean said. When Cas made no move to get up, Dean walked behind the couch and promptly tipped it, causing Cas to fall to the floor with a _thud_.

⇆

“The water is cold,” Cas whined, standing at the shoreline.

Dean was already in knee deep. “It is _not_ cold. Come on you baby.”

“Dean, I am older than you by quite a few years.” Cas crinkled his nose and took a tiny step into the water. “Why are we going to wade in fish excretions again?” 

“Because it’s fun. Just don’t drink the water.” 

The water was up to Cas’ ankles when he said, “Is this sufficient?” Dean frowned. Cas sighed overdramatically. “I don’t even know how to swim.” 

“I’ll teach you then,” Dean said, holding out a hand. 

Cas glared at Dean’s hand. Dean decided that he was done waiting for Cas. He quickly made his way over to Castiel, and before Cas realized what was going on, Dean had picked up his friend from around the waist so Cas’ back was flush with Dean’s chest, and he was wading further into the water, much to Cas’ horror. 

“Dean, put me down!” Cas yelled, squirming in Dean’s arms. Dean only tightened his grip. “Dean! If I had any of my grace, I would smite you on the spot!” 

“No you wouldn’t,” Dean argued. 

Cas stopped for a split second. “Well...maybe not, but you get the point anyway! I have no reason to learn how to swim. Let me go.”

When Dean was about to his waist, he said, “You want me to let go? Okay.” 

Cas’ eyes widened. “Wait, no.”

Dean let go, causing Cas to fall into the river with a splash. It was deep enough that Cas fell all the way in, but shallow enough Cas could easily stand back up again. When he did stand back up, he had a scowl on his features. 

Dean laughed a full out belly laugh. He couldn’t help himself. Cas’ black hair stuck up wildly. The whole look reminded Dean of a cat that had been forced to take a bath. Against Cas’ will, his lips turned up in a smile. Dean halted his laugh and pointed accusingly at Cas. 

“What?” Cas snapped.

“I saw that,” Dean teased, smiling wide. 

Cas sighed in defeat, letting a small smile pull at his features. He even laughed a quiet laugh. The two didn’t quite notice how close they had moved to each other. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, looking up at Dean. Dean’s brows furrowed in confusion. “For being...difficult.” 

Dean shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Everyone has bad days.” Dean then noticed how close they were, but instead of moving away, he took notice in the light bags that were beginning to form under Cas’ eyes. They hadn’t been on a hunt in a while, supernatural activity had somehow gone radio silent. That’s how he knew something was off. Looking back up at Cas, he asked, “Have you not been sleeping good?”

Cas dropped his eyes and took a step away from Dean. He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? No wonder you’ve been grumpy.”

“I…” A million things ran through Cas’ head. _I didn’t know you cared. I didn’t want to interrupt your sleep. I’m scared of what happens after I fall asleep._

In a burst of courage, Dean placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder, causing him to look back up. “Hey, y’know...if you ever need to” -Dean cleared his throat- “talk to someone, or get tips on how to fall asleep, I’m right across the hall.” 

Castiel looked up at Dean with wide eyes. Eyes that Dean now noticed held a note of tiredness. How had he not noticed this sooner? 

“Thank you,” Castiel said sincerely. 

Dean stiffened. “Yeah, whatever, not a big deal. So, you wanna learn how to swim or not?”

Sam had been watching whole scene unfold from his chair on the beach. He smiled brightly the whole time, his book forgotten for the moment. 

Later that night, after everyone had headed to bed, there was a light knock on Dean’s bedroom door. Dean pulled off his headphones and listened, doubting what he heard. A few moments later, there it was again. 

“Yeah?” Dean called. The door opened a crack before Cas slipped inside. “Hey,” Dean said, sitting up a bit straighter.

“Hello,” Cas replied.

After a moment of awkwardness, Dean patted the other side of his bed. Cas meekly shuffled over and sat down. 

They didn’t say anything else that night. Dean simply handed Cas an earbud and scrolled through his many songs to get to the H’s. Clicking on the song he was looking for, Dean flicked off the lamp.

Castiel listened intently to the song. He drifted to sleep with the lyrics “And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders” resonating with him. 

Needless to say, there were less grumpy days in the future for both the fallen angel and the hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://magnificat-cas.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tag](https://www.tumblr.com/search/casappreciationweek)


End file.
